Turles
Turles (also spelled as Tullece) is the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z film The Tree of Might. He is a Saiyan who is Goku's and Raditz's brother, but is his polar opposite and represents what Goku would have become if he hadn't hit his head as a baby and thus kept his Saiyan characteristics forever. He was voiced by Ward Perry and later Chris Patton in the English dubs and Masako Nozawa, who also voices Goku, Gohan and Goten, in the original Japanese version. History Past Turles was a low-class Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta. It is assumed that he escaped the Supernova attack Frieza used to destroy Planet Vegeta because he was on a mission at the time. At one point, Turles recruited Amond, Rasin, Lakasei, Daizu and Cacao, forming his own private army known as the Turles Crusher Corps. They managed to obtain the seed of the Tree of Might, a tree that produced a fruit, capable of greatly increasing the power of anyone who ate it. However, this tree needed the life energy of a planet to grow. And so, Turles and his henchmen began seeking out planets that could sustain the tree. ''The Tree of Might'' Turles eventually found his way to Earth where he planted the seed of the Tree of Might after scanning the planet. From that point, he watched as his men battled the Z-Fighters. However, Turles finally showed himself after Gohan defeated one of his men by himself. He realized that he was in the presence of Goku's son and met with the boy. Gohan was shocked by Turles's almost identical appearance to his father and the Saiyan warrior offered him a place amongst his fighters. Gohan refused the offer and Piccolo appeared in order to help him, though Turles beat him easily. The Saiyan realized that Gohan's tail had grown back and forced the boy to look at an energy ball of Blutz Waves he created, causing him to become a Great Ape. Gohan went on a rampage and almost killed his father, but upon seeing his dragon friend, Icarus, he began to play with him. However Turles attacked Icarus and almost killed him, which led to Gohan attacking him. The Saiyan was surprised when Gohan was able to demonstrate some level of self-control and attack only Turles. He was still able to fight Gohan and would have killed him, if Goku had not cut off his tail before Turles was able to hit him with his final attack. After swearing vengeance on the evil Saiyan for harming his son, Goku then fought all of Turles's men, while he watched from the sidelines. However, Piccolo attempted to attack him, with them engaging in a short battle which ended with Turles tanking his Special Beam Cannon with ease and defeating the Namekian with one blast. Meanwhile, Goku killed all of Turles's henchmen with a single strike using his Kaioken technique, and his power continued to rise. Turles realized he may have underestimated Goku and managed to eat one of the Tree of Might's fruits, which dramatically increased his power. Even a Kaioken x10 and a Spirit Bomb formed from what remained of the planet's energy was unable to stop Turles. Turles was then confronted by the weakened Z-Fighters and defeated them with ease before Goku met him again. Goku then formed a second Spirit Bomb from the energy within the Tree of Might, which he used to destroy both Turles and the tree. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' After the Z-Fighters set out to stop Dr. Raichi, phantom versions of Turles, Cooler, Lord Slug and Frieza appeared before them. Turles fought with Gohan, giving the boy a beating. King Kai revealed that they were undead, and they would come back again and again until they were killed the same way they had been before. The phantom Turles was eventually defeated by Gohan. Enemies *Goku *Gohan *Icarus *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Chiaotzu Personality Turles represents Goku would have become if he had never suffered a head injury while he was an infant. He is a very calm, collected, reserved, intelligent and cunning commander. Like most Saiyans, he is merciless, homicidal, destructive, sadistic, brutal, prideful and self-assured. His sadism is expressed when he repeatedly blasts his brother, Goku while he pins him to the ground and laughs, and when he laughs while watching Great Ape Gohan attack Goku. He is also a genocidal being, as he committed many acts of destruction and several planets through the Tree of Might. Despite his many negative traits, he is not completely devoid of compassion, as he had showed empathy to those weaker than him like Gohan. He is not above showing respect to his allies, as he shared camaraderie with Lord Slug despite their differing goals and similar personality. Powers and Abilities Turles has superhuman abilities, as well as the ability to manipulate energy in the form of flight and energy blast attacks, abilities that many characters throughout the Dragon Ball series possess. Being a Saiyan, Turles is able to transform into a Great Ape when he takes in Blutz Waves from the moon and gains more power when he is injured. By eating a fruit from the Tree of Might, his physical attributes multiply several fold. Notable Techniques Fruit of the Tree of Might Turles eats one of the fruits from the Tree of Might, causing his power level to increase approximately 15x stronger for each fruit. The fruits give Turles incredible power, turning the tides in his favor even further. It also gives Turles the power to reanimate those who have been long dead as two of his henchmen Rasin & Lakasei, who were from the extinct Beenz race, were revived long after they had rotted into fossils. Kill Driver Turles forms a ring of energy with electricity sparking around it between his palms and throws it at his target. The resulting explosion is quite powerful, and apparently enough to kill a raging Ozarru. The downside of this technique is that if the target is small enough, they can pass through the ring completely unharmed. Sudden Storm Turles version of the Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. It is usually used as part of his I'll Dig Your Grave! attack. I'll Dig Your Grave! Turles punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike into the air. Then, he Double Axe Handles the opponent to the ground, followed by a Sudden Storm barrage. Meteor Break Turles shouts "I'm done with you!", and charges at the opponent to knee them up into the air. He then flies up to punch the opponent away and teleports above to kick them down to the ground. Just before the opponent hits the ground, he charges down and uses his Heavy Finish and Double Axe Handles them to the ground. He stomps on the opponent's head and shouts "Die!" as he blasts them with a single purple Energy Wave or a Full Power Energy Barrage Wave that, upon hitting anyone or anything, causes a second larger wave of purple energy to erupt from the target or a large purple explosion, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Rock Crusher A counterattack where Turles ducks down to avoid any attacks by the enemy, then he counterattacks with a powerful knee strike. The attack usually sends the opponent flying away. Is usually used as apart of Meteor Break. Calamity Blaster First, Turles charges an Energy Sphere with both hands behind his neck. Then, he thrusts his hands forward and fires a white and purple Energy Wave, inflicting a high amount of damage. It can be fired as a large Energy Wave or Sphere. Video Game Appearances Japanese Games Turles appears as a Ghost Warrior in the OVA known as Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and its Playdia adaptation Dragon Ball Z Side Story: True Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans - Earth Chapter, but is eventually killed again, this time by Gohan. However, in an alternate ending in the Playdia version, Turles manages to overpower and kill Gohan. ''DBZ'' Games He made his first appearance as a playable character in games such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, featuring a never before seen Great Ape transformation. His Great Ape form in the game is typical of untrained lower-class soldiers, and cannot control his mind. He makes his second appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and later returns in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. He also appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 along with Lord Slug. Trivia *Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dragon Ball Z, stated that Turles' similar appearance to Goku was not a coincidence. Turles was designed to be how Goku would've turned out if he hadn't lost all his memories of being a Saiyan following a head injury he suffered as a baby. However, Turles' story has varied from dub to dub. An example is in the French dub, where he is actually Goku's twin brother. *Turles has special pre-battle dialogue with both Vegeta and King Vegeta in the videogames Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3'' and teen Gohan in ''Raging Blast and Raging Blast 2. Vegeta says that Turles' face is utterly disgusting, to which Turles responds by saying that this brings back memories. When he wins, Turles mockingly calls Vegeta "The Princess of Saiyans". When facing Gohan, he asks if he wants to join him now and when facing Super Saiyan Gohan, he asks if he dyed his hair. When he wins, Turles calls Gohan "the Brat of All Saiyans". *Turles' voice actor in the original Japanese version was Masako Nozawa (who also voiced Goku, Gohan, Goten and Bardock), Ward Perry in the Ocean English dub, Chris Patton in the Funimation English dub, Mario Castañeda in the Latin American dub, and Luca Sandri in the Italian dub. *Turles' name is a pun on "lettuce". His name is also a pun of "turtles", but with the letter T removed from the middle. *Turles is the first evil version of Goku to appear, the second being Shadow Goku from Dragon Ball Heroes and the third being Goku Black from Dragon Ball Super. **Also that his actions are not too heinous as Goku Black. This proves to be that Turles is mostly an abusive twin sibling to Goku. *Turles shares similarities with Raditz. Both of them were abusive Saiyans to Goku and attacked him until their demise. They also abuse Gohan during their first appearance. Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Supervillains Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:Lycanthropes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Revived Category:Mastermind Category:Warlords Category:Twin/Clone Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tyrants Category:Damned Souls Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Pirates Category:Neutral Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Scapegoat Category:Outcast Category:Mercenaries Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Dark Knights Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Minion Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Mutated Category:Assassins Category:Brainwashers Category:Dark Forms Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Insecure